Spider-Man
Peter Parker otherwise known as Spider-Man is the main protagonist of The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man. He was a teenager from New York, who got his powers after being bit by a radioactive spider. One day after days if not weeks of planning his superhero identity, Peter Parker designed his own costume while hiding his superhero identity from his Aunt May and protected New York City. Story When Peter Parker was young, both of his parents died and he was forced to live under his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, with the former being killed by a robber. One day in a field trip to a nuclear power plant, a spider got exposed to the radiation and bit Parker before dying. Parker soon began to discover that the bite gave him superpowers. The superpowers included superhuman strength, superhuman speed and reflexes, superhuman durability, a healing factor, "sixth sense" via spider powers, and the ability to predict danger. Peter decided to save the world but at the same time decided to hide his superhero identity from his Aunt May. So over the course of a few days or weeks, Parker wrote in google documents, a profile for his superhero identity named "Spider-Man". One day Parker went home and looked at the document to remember how to become Spider-Man. Before designing his costume, Peter decided to apply web fluid to the mechanical devices worn his wrists, dubbed "web shooters". Peter soon tested his web shooters by firing webs from them. After he did that, Peter borrowed his aunt's sewing machine to make the Spider-Man costume. After wearing said costume, Spider-Man decided to test his web shooters some more by going outside and swinging from the buildings, he was unsucessful at first but soon mastered it. In Episode 2, Spider-Man has gotten more popular after saving the lives of people in New York. Peter Parker's best friend, Ned Leeds asks Parker to ask out Parker's love interest, Liz Allan for 10 robux, which Peter obliges to. Peter asks Liz if she wants to eat Stan's Dinner with her, which the latter accepts the offer. Later Peter goes home and his Aunt starts talking about Spider-Man and how she won't let Peter do what Spider-Man does which makes Peter feel uncomfortable because May was unaware that Peter was Spider-Man. Peter goes to his room and watches the news where he finds out that the result of Curt Connors injecting DNA into himself turned him into a giant humanoid lizard which wrecked havok across Parker's middle school. Parker put on his Spider-Man costume and arrived to the school. By the time Parker arrived, Connors has killed multiple police officers, Spider-Man is excited to fight his first supervillain and manages to land a few hits on Connor, but Spider-Man's edge in the fight was short lived after Connors easily sends Parker flying with a single hit, which knocks the latter unconcious, Connors proceeded to drag Spider-Man into the sewer. Soon after Parker woke up, Connors used his reptillian telepathy to mind control an alligator and make it attack Spider-Man but Spider-Man soon defeats it by stomping on it's head, much to Connor's surprise. Spider-Man uses his webs to swing into Connors, knocking him unconcious. In Episode 3, Spider-Man stops a reccuring school shooter and unmasks him, revealing a middle-aged man in contrast to the news article published by Eddie Brock, claiming that it was someone who involved in the October 19 2017 incident. Later in school, a symbiote escapes and bonds to Parker. The result causes him to because aggresive. He ends up beating up Flash Thompson when Flash asks Peter for his lunch money, much to the horror of Liz Allen. Liz then reminds him that they have a date at Stan's Diner, which Peter replies by saying that the food won't be the only tasty thing. At Stan's Diner, Peter orders a brain burger with a chocolate milkshake and quickly eats it upon arriving. He then burps loudly, much to the digust of Liz. Peter then urinates on a chair and gets kicked out by the police officers, but he easily beats them up before they react and leaves. At his house, instead of sleeping, Peter stays up all night on his computer. He decides to research symbiotes but the symbiote bonded to him tells him not to, Peter ignores it and watches a video on his school's news about it. The video reveals that recent studies have found out that symbiotes make the hosts more aggresive and turns them into a blood thirsty monster over the span of 2 days. Peter gets irratated by loudness of the video since he forgot to turn down the volume, and also appalled by the nature of symbiotes. The video then reveals that symbiotes can disposed of by heat and large amounts of sound. Upon recieving this information, Peter uses the loudness of the video to deattach the symbiote from him. In Episode 4, Peter finds news of Venom murdering multiple cops and decides to investigate after school. Peter, Ned and Anna are assigned a group project of The War Of Scottish Independece. After school Peter dresses up as Spider-Man and sneaks out of his house to the crime scene, where he encounters the corpses of multiple cops. Later Parker sneaks home to his room, only to find Ned and Anna at in his room, with the latter deciding to install cameras in his suit to help him fight Venom. At night as Peter is patrolling the city, his spider-sense goes off and he finds Venom. As they fight, Spider-Man manages to knock Venom back buying him enough time to climb on top of a building. Venom manages to jump on the same building however. Venom transforms his flesh into a sword and impales Spider-Man with it, Peter recovers and pushes Venom down the building, momentarily critically injuring the latter in the process, much to Peter's dismay. As Venom recovers, Peter runs to a local gas station as Venom chases him. Spider-Man notices the amounts of gasoline in the gas station and comes up with an idea to use said gasoline to burn the symbiote off. Peter purchases a box of matches at the gas station and ruptures all the fuel dispensers. Spider-Man then drops a lit match, creating a big explosion which burns the symbiote of Eddie and destroys the gas station. Spider-Man then leaves the gas station, leaving the owner angry at the destruction caused. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength - '''Spider-Man has shown to have high amounts of strength as shown when he easily defeated and overpowered an alligator and punched the Lizard (who was shown to be around twice the height of a man) several feet in the air. He also knocked out the Lizard by colliding into him, and the Lizard has been shown to overpower several police officers. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes - 'Spider-Man is yet to show any notable feats of speed but in his google document it said one of his powers were superhuman speed and reflexes *'Superhuman Durability - 'Spider-Man has also shown high amounts of durability, like when he survived a fall from several stories in the air. He also survived the Lizard falling on him, getting launched in the air by the Lizard, and the bite of an alligator. *'Accelerated Healing - 'Although not shown, Spider-Man possesses a healing factor which was stated in his google document. *'Sixth Sense - 'Spider-Man has a sixth sense via "spider powers". Although not explained in the series, in the comics Spider-Man does indeed have something similar to a sixth sense; dubbed the "spider sense". It allows him to predict danger. Presumingly that's how Spider-Man was able to navigate throughout the city despite the fact that he said he couldn't see well in his costume. *'Precognition - '''Spider-Man can predict danger, presumingly because of his Spider-Sense. Trivia *In the comics, Spider-Man is an adult, but in Derpythetroll16's Roblox adaption, he was teenager. Granted, some adaptions of Spider-Man are teenagers. *Spider-Man appears to be a fan of Star Trek as shown when he calls the Lizard "Gorn", a reptillian humanoid alien race from Star Trek. *Spider-Man can climb walls in the comics but in Parker's google document which lists Spider-Man's powers, the ability to climb walls is not on the list, also Spider-Man has never shown to climb walls in both episodes. Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Adventures Of Roblox Spider-Man Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial artists